Happy Birthday Akashichi!
by akakise
Summary: Last chapter up! Preview: "E-eh… memang tidak bagus ya…" Kise langsung lemas dan kecewa mendengar ucapan Akashi, "Aku akan merasa terlalu sayang untuk memainkannya." Akashi tersenyum pada Kise #Thanks for reading, Review always more than welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

...

Percobaan pertama membuat fanfic, pairing ini pairing baru kesukaan author xD maaf kalau bahasanya masih campur - campur antara baku dan tidak baku, soalnya kejar tenggat waktu Akashi ulang tahun!

Karena ini fic pertama, mohon R&R dari sepuh - sepuh sekalian!, enjoy~

Disclaimer : kurobasu dan karakternya bukan milik author, kalau milik author akakise pasti satu sekolah dan rumah *ditimpukin pake sendal*

* * *

Akashi membuka kelopak matanya, ia masih sangat mengantuk… tentu saja, ini masih jam 12 pas dan dia baru saja tertidur sehabis menyelesaikan susunan strategi untuk pertandingan esok, bola matanya yang berwarna merah mencari – cari sumber suara yang membuatnya terbangun sementara kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan bola mata emas yang indah masih tertutup… dia menutup bibirnya yang menguap kecil, sementara tangannya yang lain mencari – cari handphone yang masih saja berbunyi itu… akhirnya ia menemukan handphonenya yang tertimpa oleh bantal empuk yang dia tiduri… dia melihat handphonenya dan membuka mail message yang masuk,

...

From : Kise Ryouta

To : Me

Subject : Happy Birthday!

Message: Akashichi! Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu kan? Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga seluruh harapanmu terkabul! Aku sangat ingin merayakan hari ini bersama Akashi dan yang lain, semoga aku bisa sempat bertemu dengan Akashi!

P.S: Akashi yang terbaik! Lihat saja, besok aku akan mencetak 100 angka untukmu!

...

Akashipun melihat tanggalan dan tepat saja, hari ini tanggal 20 desember, yang berarti hari ia berulang tahun... Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membalas message Kise. Kise yang masih bekerja kaget ketika handphonenya tiba-tiba bergetar, siapa ya... malam – malam begini, pikirnya, Tentu saja dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Akashi akan membalas messagenya tengah malam begini,

...

From : Akashichi

To : Me

Subject : Re: Happy Birthday!

Message: Ryouta, kau masih bangun tengah malam begini? Cepat tidur, kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa mencetak 100 angka untukku, lagipula besok tidak ada pertandingan (Kise tersenyum kecut membaca bagian ini, tentu saja, bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau besok tidak ada pertandingan, belum lagi dia tidak akan bisa mencetak 100 angka kalau sekarang saja dia kelelahan dan menunjukkan pertanda sakit)

P.S: terima kasih untuk ucapannya, aku sangat senang

...

Kise hanya tertawa kecil, jari – jarinya yang panjang dan mulus mulai mengetik di handphone Samsung Galaxy SIIInya yang baru,

...

From : Kise Ryouta

To : Me

Subject : Re: Re: Happy Birthday!

Message : Ah~ senang rasanya dikhawatirkan oleh Akashichi, aku masih perlu melakukan 3 photoshoot lagi, model yang seharusnya melakukan ini kebetulan sedang sakit, majalahnya sudah harus terbit lusa jadi terpaksa aku yang menggantikan... untung besok tidak ada pertandingan jadi aku bisa lega~ Akashichi tidak akan marah padaku~ sudah tengah malam Akashichi tidurlah, besok pagi ada test kan? Selamat malam Akashichi~

...

Tentu saja Kise masih ingin berbalas – balasan message dengan Akashi, tetapi ini sudah jam 12 apalagi besok pagi ada ujian... 1 menit berlalu… 2 menit… 3 menit… 15menit… tidak ada jawaban… Kise menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan berat,

"Hahhhhhh….. ya sudahlah…"

"Kiseeeee! Sudah mau mulai!"

"Yaaaaa"

…..

15 menit sebelumnya saat Kise menerima message baru dari Kise, Akashi ingin menyuruh Kise untuk istirahat tapi Kise adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala dan terfokus apabila dia sudah ingin melakukan sesuatu meskipun Akashi melarangnya... paling dia hanya akan menjawab messagenya dengan "Ehhhh…. Ya sudahlah, aku akan istirahat kalau Akashichi yang angkat bicara" lalu setelah itu tetap melanjutkan photoshootnya dan esoknya dia akan menghindari pandangan tajam Akashi kepadanya, dia memang tidak akan menurut kepada hal lain selain hal yang menyangkut basket… Akashi menghela nafas dan meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja… sudahlah, dia akan memarahi Kise besok 'apabila' mereka bertemu…

Siangnya,

Semua anggota inti klub basket berkumpul pada suatu kafe untuk merayakan ulang tahun Akashi, Midorima memberikan satu set catur igo untuknya, tidak lupa dia menantang Akashi untuk bermain igo dengannya lain kali…

Murasakibara memberikan snack snack langka yang kelihatannya lezat sambil berkata "supaya Akashi bertambah besar", tentu saja Akashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi anggota tim intinya yang memang bertubuh besar karena sering sekali mengemil itu…

"Aku dipaksa momoi untuk memberikan ini untukmu" ucap Aomine yang menyodorkan sesuatu, ketika membukanya Akashi menemukan ballpoint yang kelihatan mahal, momoi hanya tertawa melihat Aomine memberikan kado tersebut kepada Akashi… "Aku menerimanya, terima kasih, kelihatannya nyaman dipakai menulis"…

Sesaat kemudian, ketika dia sadar, sudah ada Kuroko di depannya "ini dariku" katanya, Akashi menerima wrist band merah dari Kuroko yang bertuliskan nama sekolah mereka... ternyata Kuroko juga memberikan itu kepada anggota tim lainnya(sesuai dengan warna mereka masing – masing) dan yang terakhir kepadanya… "satu lagi, ini untuk Kise kun" katanya sambil memberikan wrist band berwarna kuning cerah… "Bukannya dia tidak datang" ucap Midorima, karena pagi – pagi dia sudah harus menangani Kise yang curhat padanya di telepon karena dia tidak bisa datang… "Dia pasti datang" tegas Kuroko, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis…

Setelah semuanya pulang, Akashi berjalan santai menuju stasiun…

"Akashichi!" dia terkejut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, saat menoleh, dia menemukan Kise yang terengah engah dan berkeringat, kedua tangan pada lututnya sementara dia berusaha bernafas…

"Ryouta? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau sedang…" belum selesai ia bicara, Kise menyodorkan sesuatu padanya,

"Ini, aku tidak sempat beli apa – apa karena dari kemarin sangat sibuk"

"Kise!" seseorang meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang,

"Aku sudah mencari – cari di sekeliling daerah tempat photoshoot dan karena tidak ketemu, terpaksa harus mencari lebih jauh lagi"

"Kise! Mobilnya sudah mau berangkat!"

Akashi segera menyimpulkan, dia pasti kabur dari tempat kerjanya lagi… yah… bukan hal yang mengejutkan dari Kise…

"Ini cuma hadiah kecil, bukan hadiah asli dariku, aku akan memberikannya saat menemukan yang tepat"

Akhirnya mereka menemukan dia dan menariknya sambil minta maaf dengan membungkukkan badan kepada Akashi,

"Maaf, kami benar – benar dikejar – kejar jadwal,benar – benar maaf sekali!"

"Bodoh…" Akashi berjalan mendekati Kise yang sedang ditarik dan mencium pipinya,

"Segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku bukan orang yang suka dibuat menunggu"

Orang – orang hanya terpana menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tanpa berani mempertanyakan hal yang baru saja terjadi, tentu saja, selain charming Akashi juga memiliki aura tertentu yang membuat perbuatannya tidak pantas dipertanyakan… setelah mereka pergi dan Akashi kembali ke rumahnya, dia membuka bungkusan yang hangat sejak dia terima itu… Akashi tersenyum saat melihatnya,

"Dia masih ingat makanan favoritku" Akashi tahu, di sekitar sini yang menjual makanan favoritnya(yang terlezat) itu hanya ada di kota sebelah yang kurang lebih memakan waktu 1 jam untuk perjalanan, belum lagi mengantri dan lain – lain… Akashipun segera menyuguhkan makanan favoritnya di meja, tidak lupa dia mengirim message kepada anggota timnya yang termuda itu,

Message : Tofu soupnya sangat lezat, tapi, makan sendirian itu membuat rasa enaknya berkurang…

P.S: Aku lupa tadi,Tetsuya menitipkan sesuatu untukmu

Kise yang mendapatkan message itu terus membacanya berulang – ulang dan memelototinya sampai orang lain merasa seram… dia harus menyelesaikan photoshootnya sekarang atau dia akan membuat Akashi menunggu, diapun berapi – api untuk menyelesaikan photoshootnya yang tinggal 1 sesi lagi.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

...

Yay, update xD sebenarnya sih mau publish sebelum natal, tapi terlanjur diculik ke peradaban terpencil jadi baru sempat menulis lagi...

Terima kasih banyak sudah menulis review untuk cerita sebelumnya... kali ini mau coba cerita yang agak berat dan angst sedikit hehe...

Disclaimer : Kurobasu dan karakternya bukan punya author~

* * *

Review:

Winechii : iya, jarang banget yang tulis, makasih banyak~! ini chapter keduanya, semoga lebih asyik meskipun ga semanis yang pertama...

blushingpocky : Sudah coba diperbaiki di chapter ini, semoga lebih nyaman bacanya :D terima kasih untuk reviewnya! emang pasangan ini palingggg paling~

amariys : Makasih untuk masukannya! lupa kalo kise bukan anggota termuda, mungkin karena dia paling hiperaktif xD

...

Song : And i want to spend my lifetime loving you ~Phantom of the opera~

...

**Bold ** = suara dari telepon yang dipegang Akashi

_Italic_ = pikiran/kata kata Akashi yang sempat/tidak sempat terucap

Normal = Akashi  
~

Enjoy!

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut merah kelihatan sedang sibuk dengan telepon di telinganya sambil tengah memainkan ballpoint di tangannya… dia tersenyum simpul sambil berkata,

"Iya, aku sudah sampai rumah…" dia melanjutkan dengan bertanya kepada si pendengar,

"Apa kau sudah makan? Tidak baik makan makanan instan terus, kau pandai memasak kan?" ia memejamkan matanya yang berbeda warna itu, menikmati setiap suara dan nada yang terdengar dari sang penelepon…

"Kalau kau tidak punya waktu untuk membeli bahan – bahannya,mintalah kepada manajermu…" sesaat kemudian pemuda bermata ruby dan emas itu tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban yang ia terima,

"Yah… memang kau harus selalu diingatkan untuk makan, jangan salahkan manajermu… gizi itu sangat penting untuk kesehatan…" pemuda itu membuka matanya seakan teringat akan suatu hal lalu berkata,

"Oh ya,Ryouta…"

Baru saja dia mengucapkan kata – kata itu tiba – tiba terdengar suara keras dari telepon yang ia genggam,

**"AWAS!"**

…Diikuti dengan suara handphone yang terjatuh, lengkingan rem mobil dan suara tabrakan yang sangat keras… Suara manis yang sangat dia kenal… Suara yang biasa membangunkannya pada pagi hari… Suara yang membisikkan latunan kata – kata terindah yang pernah dia dengar...

"_Jangan lupa, besok jam 10 di stasiun kereta"_

Seharusnya dia mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut dan besok dia akan menunggu Kise yang memang biasa terlambat 3 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan… Seharusnya besok dia dan Kise berjalan bersama di pantai… Menikmati ketenangan dan canda tawa Kise yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan…

Seharusnya semuanya sesuai dengan perkiraannya… Bahkan dia juga sudah memperhitungkan hal – hal yang harus dia lakukan apabila perkiraannya meleset dan semua itu sudah sepantasnya berjalan sesuai seperti yang dia inginkan, tetapi… apakah ini? Apakah anomali yang sedang terjadi di depannya ini kenyataan?

"…Ryouta…?"

Dia berbisik pada teleponnya, berharap akan ada jawaban yang mengatakan bahwa dia kaget karena ada mobil tiba – tiba menabrak pembatas jalan… tapi sebaliknya yang dia dengar adalah teriakan histeris...

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA YANG TERTABRAK!"**

"**Cepat panggil ambulans!"**

"…Ryouta…" panggilnya lagi, tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima…

"**Tim Medis! Cepat ke sini!"**

"Ryouta…Cepat jawab aku." ucapnya tegas akan tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban yang dia dengar…

**"Anak kecil itu selamat!di mana ibunya?!"**

"Ryouta... aku tidak sedang bercanda..."

**"Kelihatannya pemuda itu melindungi anak kecil itu... kasihan sekali..."**

"Ryouta..."

**"Eh... dia kan..."**

"Jawab...Ryouta!" dia mengeraskan suaranya dengan nada tegas dan memerintah, menandakan bahwa dia sangat serius…

"**Hallo?" **

Terdengar jawaban dari telepon yang dia pegang, akan tetapi jawaban yang dia dapatkan bukanlah jawaban yang dia inginkan… Suara yang menyapanya bukanlah suara yang ingin dia dengar…

"**Ada yang tertabrak barusan, kelihatannya handphone ini miliknya… Dia seorang model yang populer, apakah kau mengenalnya?"**

Akashi hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan suara lirih…

"…Ya…"

_Santa…_

_Aku tidak menginginkan hadiah apa – apa…_

_Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk sepanjang bulan ini…_

"… Bisakah anda memberitahuku nama rumah sakit tempat ambulans membawanya?"

_Aku tidak mengharapkan apa – apa…_

_Aku tidak pernah mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikku…_

_Tapi kenapa kau malah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku…_

"Terima kasih atas informasinya…"

_Ryouta selalu berusaha membahagiakan orang lain ke manapun dia pergi…_

_Dia selalu membuat orang lain bahagia meskipun dia sendiri sedang gundah…_

_Apa yang telah salah ia perbuat?_

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Akashi menatap pada kaca yang membatasi antara dirinya dan Kise… Kise terlihat sangat pucat dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan selang – selang yang terhubung pada tubuhnya…

_Santa..._

_Aku tidak butuh hadiah apa -apa..._

_Tetapi aku memiliki satu keinginan..._

_"...Ryouta..."_

* * *

A.N : sebenarnya kata - kata terakhirnya mau dibuat lebih dramatis lagi, tapi... musenya sudah habis untuk hari ini... dan di fanfiction ga bisa page break ya =="

To be continued~~

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

…

Song : I will be home for Christmas

…

Selain fangirling chapter kuroko no basket yang terbaru : Kise meniru Akashi dan Ahomine~~~ wahhhh OT3 banget! Kise, tetapkan pilihanmu! Ahhh… puasnya melihat tampang Ahomine yang kaget dan tampang Akashi yang kira –kira "This brat have some guts copying me" xD expect some 'punishment' from Akashi ufufufufu *dilempar bola basket*

Enjoy~!

* * *

I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back

I promise you

.

.

.

25 Desember…

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak Kise dirawat… Dia benar – benar seperti sedang tertidur pulas, alat bantu pernafasan dan selang – selang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya sudah mulai dicabut satu per satu dan dia menunjukkan gejala penyembuhan yang baik…

Di depan beranda rumahnya terlihat Akashi sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, setelah selesai dia mengambil jaket pada gantungan di dekat pintu dan memakainya, setelah itu dia melilitkan syal di lehernya dengan lembut…

Akashi membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah keluar…Sesampainya di luar ia menengadah ke langit, butiran – butiran salju turun dengan indahnya, menari – nari seperti sedang merayakan Natal bersama dengan orang – orang yang juga sedang bersuka ria… Pasangan – pasangan berhamburan ke jalan berjalan kesana kemari berdampingan dengan orang yang mereka sayangi… Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sementara Akashi mendekap syalnya dengan erat supaya udaranya terasa lebih hangat,

"White Christmas…kah…" ucapnya sambil menatap pohon natal yang berkelap – kelip di jalan, nafasnya mengeluarkan asap putih karena udaranya sangat dingin…

.

.

.

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents by the tree

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dia langsung berjalan menuju ke lift… Ketika pintu lift terbuka, dia melihat Kuroko, Aomine, Satsuki, Midorima dan Murasakibara berjalan keluar dari lift, suasananya tetap ceria seperti biasa…

"Ah, Akachin~ Osu~ " sapa Murasakibara sambil mengunyah marshmallow yang terlihat sangat lembut,

"Tumben kau telat." ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya…

"Oi Akashi, kata dokter… Ki-Umph!" belum sempat Aomine mengatakan kelanjutannya, tahu – tahu tinju Kuroko sudah sampai di bagian perutnya… Satsuki menginjak kakinya dengan wedge shoes berhak tebal yang baru dia beli kemarin…Right hand hook tepat di perut dan sepatu hak tebal menginjak kakinya, bayangkan betapa sakit dan nyeri itu pasti…

"Ahahahaha~~~ Daiki ingin diperiksa oleh dokter juga~"ujar Satsuki sambil tertawa maksa…

"Ap….Phaaa!" Satsuki mencubit punggung Aomine dengan kencang, baca : 'Kencang.'

"Aomine kun, kau sepertinya kurang enak badan, mari kita lekas pulang." Kuroko menarik kerah baju Aomine tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun sambil berangsur keluar…

"Ki chan masih belum menujukkan tanda –tanda mau bangun, mungkin kalau Akashi kun yang meminta, dia akan terbangun." kata satsuki sambil tersenyum manis sekali…

"Akan kucoba…" jawabnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Christmas eve will find you

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

.

.

.

"Apa sih Satsuki?! Aku kan cuma mau ngasih tau kalo Kise bakal sadar dalam waktu dekat." Keluh Aomine sambil mengusap – usap tempat Satsuki mencubitnya tadi…

"Shhh, sadar situasi sedikit kenapa" protes Satsuki sambil cemberut,

"Aomine kun kan paling tidak pandai membaca situasi." Tegas Kuroko, raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa…

"Ha?! Jadi ini salahku sekarang?!" balasnya sambil mengerutkan dahi,

"Sudahlah, sudahlah kita makan yuk sekarang, aku lapar nih…" ujar Satsuki sambil mengelus – elus perutnya,

"Hey, aku punya ide…" Kuroko lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Midorima,

"Ya aku kenal dengan beberapa orang dalam… tapi kalau tidak berjalan sesuai dugaan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak apa – apa, ada Aomine kun yang akan mengurusnya" jawabnya datar dan seketika itu juga tiba – tiba Aomine merinding…

.

.

.

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents by the tree

.

.

.

Akashi duduk santai di dekat jendela memandang keluar, dia melihat anggota timnya yang sedang berjalan menuju stasiun… Aomine melempar Midorima dengan Salju dan Midorima berbalik memarahinya sementara Murasakibara berjalan cuek saat dilempari dengan salju oleh Satsuki… Sementara itu tiba – tiba Kuroko sudah berdiri di belakang Aomine sambil mengangkat bola salju yang besar sekali, Aomine kaget seperti melihat horror dan Akashi seperti bisa mendengar teriakan menyedihkan saat Kuroko menimpa Aomine dengan bola saljunya raksasanya itu… Dia tertawa kecil,

"Ryouta, Di sekolah hari ini Daiki lagi – lagi melahap bekal Tetsuya meskipun Satsuki sudah membuatkan bekal untuknya… Akibatnya dia dilempar dengan bola basket oleh Tetsuya tepat di kepala."

Akashi tidak menyadari tangan Kise bergerak sedikit saat mendengarnya bicara,

"Shintaro lagi – lagi kalah melawanku pada pertandingan shogi, dia memang keras kepala…"

Kise menggerakkan tangannya yang lain…

"Atsushi menghabiskan jatah snacknya selama sebulan dalam seminggu sehingga Satsuki harus kembali dengan stok snack yang lebih banyak untuk minggu depan."

Kelopak mata Kise mulai menunjukkan adanya pergerakan, bulu matanya yang lentik seakan menari sementara Akashi tetap melihat keluar, memperhatikan anggota timnya satu per satu sambil tetap melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Kuroko masih dikejar – kejar Satsuki seperti biasa, tadi dia dipaksa makan bekal yang dibuat Satsuki dan tiba – tiba dia menghilang sampai bel masuk berbunyi."

Kelopak mata Kise yang indah mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata yang memiliki iris keemasan yang indah…

"Lalu guru…" ketika Akashi baru mulai melanjutkan ceritanya, dia mendengar suara yang lirih,

"aka…sh…i"

Akashipun membalikkan kepalanya dengan cepat, merah ruby dan kuning keemasan bertemu, mereka saling bertatap… Wajah Akashi tampak terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa – apa,

"Aka…shi…chi… wa…?(bagaimana dengan akashichi?)" ucapnya dengan lirih dan lemah…

"Ryouta…?" Akashi mendekati Kise dan menggenggam tangan Kise,sementara tangannya yang bebas menelepon dokter untuk mengecek kondisi Kise… Setelah dokter mengecek kondisi Kise, dia tersenyum kepada Akashi sambil mengatakan kalau Kise menunjukkan progress yang sangat baik, akan tetapi dokter tetap menyuruhnya istirahat di rumah sakit sampai dia benar – benar sembuh… Setelah itu dokternya berjalan keluar untuk mengurus pasien lain, meninggalkan Kise dan Akashi berdua di ruangan itu…

"Tidak ada yang special dari hariku… aku hanya teringat akan hari Natal tahun lalu…" Akashi menjelaskan pada Kise sambil mengeluskan tangan Kise pada pipinya…

"…Maaf…" ucap Kise lirih sambil tersenyum sedih…Akashi langsung mencium Kise di tempat tidurnya… menciumnya dengan lapar seakan dia ingin memakan Kise… Dia mencium Kise sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan Kise, keduanya berlomba menarik nafas dan wajah Kise memerah manis sekali…

"Raut wajahmu membaik." Akashi memberikan senyuman sinis khasnya pada Kise yang mukanya malah semakin memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi…

"Setelah kau sembuh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur semalaman." Ujarnya sambil menatap tajam pada Kise,

"...Aku masih sakit loh… tidak ada keringanan sama sekali?" balas kise dengan nada lemah dan memelas…

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena hanya semalam." Akashi menatap Kise dengan lapar, membuat Kise merinding… Kise mencondongkan wajahnya, tanda kalau ia minta dicium… Akan tetapi Akashi hanya memandangnya datar dan tersenyum dengan sinis,

"Aku tidak berniat memberikan tontonan gratis secara cuma – cuma." Akashi melirik ke pintu masuk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, dari balik pintu masuk Kise dapat mendengar bisikan – bisikan

"Mati kita, dia sadar!" bisik seseorang, dari suaranya yang manis Kise bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu suara Satsuki…

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuka pintunya~" ujar Murasakibara yang tidak berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya sama sekali

"A-apa kau cari mati?!" Midorima memprotes, suaranya lebih besar dari yang dia harapkan…

"Ahhh… ini menyusahkan" gumam Aomine yang meskipun suaranya sedikit dikecilkan tetap terdengar,

*Klik

*Krieeettt

Pintu pun terbuka dengan lebar, semua orang langsung terdiam dan berkeringat dingin,

"Kise kun, ini hadiah untukmu." Ucap Kuroko cuek akan pandangan semua orang di pintu yang terpukau melihatnya dengan mulut menganga O yang kompak…

"Maaf ya, aku tidak berniat mengintip tapi mereka bersikeras…"

"Kuroko kau pengkhianat!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk – nunjuk ke arah Kuroko

""Aomine kun, bohong itu tidak baik loh." Ucapnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arahnya…

"Jadi"

Semua orang langsung terdiam di tempat mendengar suara lembut yang penuh authoritas itu…

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian mendengarkan ataupun menyaksikan secara diam diam?"

Seluruh warna seperti terhisap dari wajah – wajah muda mereka,

"K-K-Kami datang u-u-untuk merayakan N-N-Natal bersama" Satsuki gelagapan sambil mengangkat kantong plastic penuh yang berisi snack,

"Y-ya, Momoi betul! Kami bermaksud melewatkan Natal bersama di sini!" Midorima ikut gelagapan karena lucky itemnya tidak sengaja terjatuh dan menggelinding ke dekat kaki Akashi…

"Ya~ itu betul~ tapi karena saat datang terdengar pembicaraan yang menarik, jadi kami mendengarkan dari luar~"

"Murasakibara/kun!" semua orang kompak meneriakkan namanya,

"Ho… Kalian sudah siap menanggung akibatnya kan…" Akashi menyeringai sambil memegang pundak Aomine, ya inilah hari dimana dia akan mati, pikir Aomine…

"Yah, ini tidak di luar perkiraanku, karena itu kumaafkan kalian." Akashi menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya…

Malam itu mereka berpesta sampai pagi, berkali – kali suster dan dokter berusaha menghentikan mereka, menyuruh mereka pulang karena jam besuk sudah habis… Akan tetapi dengan satu tatapan tajam dari Akashi dan koneksi Midorima dengan orang dalam, mereka langsung mengizinkannya untuk berbuat semaunya… Tentu saja, siapa yang berani melarang Akashi kalau mereka masih ingin hidup…

"Terima kasih semuany..., oh... tapi aku belum sempat memberikan hadiah untuk Akashichi…" Kise menggumam sambil cemberut…

"…Aku tidak perlu hadiah…" Akashi berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya…

"Ehhh… tapi kan…" Kise menoleh ke arah Akashi berdiri dan Akashi memejamkan matanya sambil berkata,

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku, kalau aku mendapatkan sesuatu lagi, takutnya sesuatu yang berharga akan diambil dariku…"

"Ehhh... aku tidak mengerti apa yang Akashichi katakan... hanya saja apabila diberikan sesuatu oleh orang lain, kita hanya perlu bersyukur dan berterima kasih kan." Kise tersenyum lebar sambil menyeringai… Akashi yang iris matanya sempat mengecil sebelum kembali seperti semula, tersenyum dengan lembut…

"…Ya…kalau begitu aku perlu bersyukur pada Santa…"

"Hah?" Kise sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia bingung akan ucapan Akashi

"Berterima kasih atas hadiah Natal yang sangat berkesan." Senyum Akashi sambil menatap Kise

"?"

"Ahhhhh! Apa yang kalian bicarakan diam – diam? Aku mau ikut!" Satsuki berteriak sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan kencang,

"Momoi san, Time, Time." Kuroko berusaha melepaskan dekapan Satsuki yang membuatnya susah bernafas…

"Oi Satsuki, Tetsu hampir mati tuh." Kata Aomine sambil minum coca cola kaleng,

"Sungguh orang – orang yang menyusahkan…" ujar Midorima yang lagi – lagi membetulkan kacamatanya…

"Akachin ini boleh kumakan?" ucap Murasakibara sambil menunjuk roti di meja sebelah Kise…

Akashi menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku teman – teman seperjuangannya itu…

Dia dan Kise saling bertatapan dan tersenyum …

.

.

.

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

.

.

.

"Well, Merry Christmas." Ucapnya, dan yang lain menjawab dengan lantang,

"Merry Christmas~/su!"

* * *

A.N:

Merry Christmas to everyone~~~ *ditimpukin gara – gara telat banget*

Belum habisss! Hadiahnya belum dikasihhhh, author bingung mau kasih hadiah apa ke Akashi *nangis di pojokan*

Any idea? *menatap pembaca dengan puppy dog eyes*

Anyway, thanks for reading!

…

Winechii : hehe... Kise ga bakalan mati, dia karakter favorit saya dan Akashi~~ Thanks for the review :DD

Shicchi kurokocchi: tenang aja, pasti happy ending, soalnya settingnya Christmas dan New Year! Terima kasih reviewnya~~

blushingpocky : Kise matiii~ *ditembak* Mahappp, sudah lama luda dengan penggunaan EYD yang baik dan benar uhuks *lari sambil nangis* oohhh sesama penulis KiAka *bear hug* semoga enjoy cerita ini~!

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemini's soulmate is… Aquarius lolololoroflmao *guling – guling* *ngakak sekenceng – kencengnya*

Maaf, author lagi galau 4 hari ini mau bikin cerita serius atau crack fic jadi baru sempet update…

Diantara dua pilihan:

Master – Slave (Akakise+Ahomine) atau Pirate/Bounty hunter – Prince(Akakise +Ahomine+Kuroko)

Galau gara – gara mau pilih salah satu… #curhat

Author sangat berterima kasih untuk orang – orang yang udah mau review fic pas – pasan ini, author akan lebih berusaha di fic berikutnya!

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik author.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

…

"Ryouta"

"Ya?"

"Buka bajumu" Akashi mulai melepas kancing bajunya sendiri satu persatu dengan gerakan yang sangat seksi…

"Eh?"

"Aku mau ini saja untuk kado ulang tahunku" kemudian Akashi menaiki kasur tempat Kise sedang duduk dan mendorong Kise sampai dirinya tepat berada di atas tubuh Kise…

"A-A-Akashichi!?"

Tiba – tiba Kise terbangun dari mimpinya sambil meneriakkan nama Akashi, mukanya memerah dengan amat sangat dan dia butuh 1 menit untuk menenangkan dirinya,

"M-mimpi? T-tapi…Memalukan sekaliiiiii" dia bergumam sambil berguling – guling di kasurnya…

"Ryouta?" Akashi melihat ke arahnya dengan sweat di kepalanya, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kise dan meletakkan tangannya pada pipi Kise,

"Aku sudah mendengar briefing dari dokter, juga sudah memberitahu kantormu dan merubah jadwalmu, aku sudah mengurus semuanya… Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun, istirahatlah…"

'_Gentlemannnnnnnnn'_

Terdengar teriakan menyedihkan dari dalam hati Kise yang berusaha sekuat tenaga meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia lebih manly dari Akashi sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah seperti tomat…

"Oh iya, Akashichi…" Kise meraih sesuatu yang dibalut dengan kain lembut dan memberikannya pada Akashi,

"Baru jadi hari ini, maaf ya lama menunggu…"

Akashi membukanya dan mendapati papan Shogi yang terbuat dari 'Kaya' dan catur Shogi yang terbuat dari 'Tsuge' (note: Kaya adalah kayu terbaik untuk papan Shogi dan Tsuge juga merupakan kayu terbaik untuk catur Shogi)

"Ryouta ini…"

"Ahh… jangan khawatir, kayunya memang aku beli, tapi temanku memberikan harga yang sangat bagus ketika mendengar aku akan memberikannya pada orang yang sangat spesial dan…umm… a-aku coba buat sendiri papan dan caturnya…" bagian terakhir dari kata – kata Kise hampir tidak terdengar karena suaranya mengecil tiba - tiba tapi tentu saja Akashi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas…

"Ini gawat" ucapnya,

"E-eh… memang tidak bagus ya…" Kise langsung lemas dan kecewa mendengar ucapan Akashi,

"Aku akan merasa terlalu sayang untuk memainkannya." Akashi tersenyum pada Kise, dan dapat terdengar inner self Kise sedang memukul – mukulkan tangannya ke tembok dengan mengatakan

'_T-terlalu kerennnnn Akashichiiiiii!'_

"Lihat, mereka datang." Akashi menunjuk keluar kepada teman – temannya yang sedang berjalan masuk ke gerbang rumah sakit… Kise hanya menyeringai bahagia,

"Aku memang orang yang saaaaangat beruntung!"

Akashi tersenyum tipis dan membalas,

"Karena itu, kau harus membayarnya dua kali lipat untuk kebahagiaanku."

Akashi mencium pipi Kise dengan gerakan yang halus sehingga tidak seorangpun tahu karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing - masing,

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan sangat bersemangat

"Kise!" Aomine membuka pintu dengan (agak)kasar,

"Nih oleh - oleh" kata Aomine sambil menyodorkan buah – buahan, Kise bisa melihat majalah Horikita Mai yang ada di kantongnya,

' _Huh jadi dia sekalian toh'_

Pikir Kise yang hanya memaklumkan kelakuan orang yang dia kagumi itu,

"Kise kun, kapan kau bisa main basket lagi?"

"! O-oh, Kurokocchi toh, umm…"

"Menurut dokter, dia harus beristirahat sebulan penuh baru bisa bermain lagi…" jawab Akashi dengan cepat dan tepat

"Ehhh~~ sebulan terlalu lamaaa…" keluh Kise yang dibalas dengan senyuman mengerikan dari Akashi yang mendekatinya perlahan,

"Oh… bisa kau jelaskan padaku sebab dan akibat kejadian ini dari awal sampai akhir? Yang membuat tim kita kekurangan Ace sampai aku harus menyusun ulang menu dan taktik pertandingan sebulan ini?"

"M-maafkan aku!" Kise menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan kepalanya, memohon maaf pada Akashi sama-nya

"Sebulan? Yahh masih bisa dibilang beruntung~" Momoi tersenyum ceria seperti biasa,

"Makannya selalu bawa benda keberuntungan Oha Asa setiap hari, Kise." Midorima menasihatinya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya…

"Itu totoro…?" Tanya Kise sambil menunjuk boneka totoro yang ada di tangan Midorima

"Ya, Oha Asa mengatakan peruntung…"

"Ya, ya, sampai di situ saja." Aomine menghentikan Midorima yang baru akan menceramahi mereka semua mengenai peruntungan Oha Asa

"Kisechin mau keripik?" Tanya Murasakibara yang memberikan sekeping keripik kentang padanya,

"Ah tidak terima kasih." Kise menolak dengan lembut, dia menatap teman – teman kesayangannya dan menyerukan dengan bahagia,

"Terima kasih semuanya… dan… Happy New Year!"

"Selamat Tahun Baru/Happy New Year!"

Susterpun langsung membuka pintu dan memasang tampang yang amat sangat menyeramkan pada mereka,

"Jangan berisik!"

...

Fin!

* * *

A.N:

Er….

Pendek? Ya!

Telat? Ya!

*kabur*

Shicchi Kurokocchi : thx reviewnya xD senang rasanya ada yang suka sama fic ini 3

blushingpocky : are? Lupa password? xD akhirnya jadi papan shogi lol makasih atas masukannya :D udah baca cuma dari pc orang jadi… serasa stalker(ngumpet2) jadi blom sempet review orz

RinintaHaha : Akakise FTW! Iya sih Akashinya aga' ooc x3 tadinya pengen mereka dihukum tapi… terhitung itu hari Natal… .


End file.
